More Than Words
by unlikelythingshappenallthetime
Summary: Blaine Anderson is just your average high school student aside from the fact that he's the best piano player in Ohio. Kurt Hummel is a boy who refuses to speak for fear of being beaten up, and happens to be the best violinist in Ohio. Will the beauty of their music bring these two boys together, or is the world right and their love completely impossible?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this idea popped into my head the other day and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, so here it goes. As the story goesi along I'm going to use instrumental pieces that I will place the links for in the story so you can get the full effect. Enjoy and please review!**

Chap 1

Blaine Anderson was, in most ways, your average teenager. He enjoyed football and video games, he listened to music and ate a lot. He didn't like doing chores and found most of his classes to be boring. He watched super hero movies and went on for hours about the Avengers after seeing it. You would think this would mean Blaine got to have an average high school experience, that he would have an average amount of friends, get good grades, and move happily on too college, but Blaine Anderson doesn't get to have an average high school experience. Instead he gets bullied daily, whether it's being thrown in lockers or having slushies tossed in his face, and it's all for one stupid reason. Blaine Anderson is gay.

Blaine didn't really let the bullying get to him. He was a generally happy-go-lucky boy and he was used to it. He did have some friends after all, his best friend being...

"Rachel!" Blaine called out to her in the hallway.

The short brunette turned to him and smiled, "Blaine! So did you find out if you can spend the night at my house?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah my dad said it was fine. I think he's hoping this is a sign that I'm not gay," Blaine laughed bitterly.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as you can help me practice my singing." Rachel said as they walked to Rachel's English class together.

"I'm beginning to think we're only friends because I play the piano," Blaine said, rolling his eyes at his lovable, albeit obnoxious, best friend.

"Of course not Blaine. The fact that you're the best piano player in Ohio is just an added bonus," they had reached the English classroom, "I'll see you after school then?"

"After school," Blaine confirmed before grinning and waving goodbye to the girl. He was walking to his Calculus class, when he froze at the sight of two all too familiar figures. Karofsky and Azimo walked past him this time, eyes set on a tempting prey.

Blaine turned to see the two football players approaching a pale brunette boy. The boy was a little taller than Blaine, and had mesmerizing blue eyes, in Blaine's opinion, he couldn't be described as anything less than beautiful.

"Why hello Lady," Azimo sneered at the terrified boy. The boy was silent, obviously knowing what was coming.

"Don't feel like talking huh?" Karofsky laughed cruelly.

"It's better that way anyways," Azimo said.

Blaine watched in horror as the jocks threw the boy into a locker. They had done this to Blaine countless times, but somehow harming this angelic boy seemed a thousand times worse.

Blaine was about to do something completely idiotic and stand up for the poor boy, when another hulking football player arrived at the scene. Fortunately, Finn Hudson, at least that's what Blaine thought his name was, didn't seem intent on hurting Kurt at all.

"Just leave him alone!" Finn yelled at his teammates, helping the beautiful boy up.

"You going to save the little princess Finn? I didn't think you were into queers," Azimo snarled.

"You heard me leave him alone or I'll tell Coach Beiste," Finn threatened, his voice low and menacing. Azimo and Karofsky gave Kurt one last glare, before going to find other unsuspecting kids to terrify.

Blaine continued to watch as Finn looked at the blue-eyed boy with concern, "You okay?" the football player asked. The boy nodded silently.

"You just tell me if they give you anymore trouble okay?" Finn said earnestly. The beautiful boy just nodded again, before gathering his books and walking quickly away.

Blaine stood rooted to the spot for another moment. He had seen that boy before, even though they had never spoken, Blaine didn't even know his name. All he knew about the kid was that he was the only other openly gay student at McKinley and that he played the violin. Blaine only knew the second piece of information because after school everyday he used the school gym for boxing and he would walk past the choir room and see the blue-eyed boy. He would be playing his violin along with a soundtrack played by a CD player. Blaine had never heard the boy play, since he kept the doors shut, but he couldn't help but be curious about the mysterious student.

Blaine rode home with Rachel and her dads that afternoon. Blaine had made sure not to mention to his own dad that Rachel had two gay dads, because he was sure that piece of information would have lead to him not being allowed to come over. When they arrived at the Berry's house, Rachel and Blaine went immediately up to the girl's bedroom.

"Rachel?" he asked as they flipped through fashion magazines on her bed, "What do you know about the other openly gay kid at school, you know the pale one with the blue eyes."

Rachel glanced up at him suspiciously, "Not much," she said, "just that he's smart, he's a junior like us, he rarely speaks, and he's Finn Hudson's step-brother."

"That would explain a lot," Blaine said, flipping the page of his Vogue magazine.

"Why do you ask?" Rachel asked warily.

"No reason," Blaine replied innocently.

"So it's not because you're interested in him?" Rachel asked doubtfully.

"Why does it matter?" he said defensively.

"I just want you to be happy Blaine, you know that," she said carefully, "I just don't know if that's the best idea right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're already the target of a lot of bullying, and that's not going to get any better if you date the most bullied kid at our school. Also how are you supposed to get to know him if he doesn't talk. I'm all for you being who you are Blaine, but this is Ohio and I want you to be safe," Rachel said earnestly, gazing at her best friend.

"I know Rach, I was just curious," Blaine smiled at her, he really did appreciate her concern.

"You can feel free to talk to me about this stuff though," Rachel reassured him, "that's what friends are for."

"Thanks."

Blaine did not bring the topic up the rest of the night, and they had a wonderful time talking about Wicked and boys, and watching movies. Blaine did not tell Rachel about his plan, his plan to get the beautiful blue-eyed angel to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know this chapter is short, but they'll all be longer from now on. This chapter is just super important so I wanted it to stand alone. Enjoy!**

Chap 2

The next day at school was just like any other day. Blaine attended his classes, none of which really challenged him, he was pushed into a locker twice, and had his lunch thrown out by bullies before he finished eating half of it. Blaine considered this to be a pretty good day overall though, because he had managed to make it through the day without being slushied.

That day after English, he got a chance to talk to Mercedes, one of his few friends. "Do you know anything about that other gay kid," Blaine asked, trying to appear completely innocent.

"Not really," she replied, "Just that he has a really good sense of fashion. I've never even heard him talk." She glanced at Blaine, "He's pretty cute too isn't he?"

"Oh, um, I guess so. I've never really thought about it," Blaine replied with a blush before hastily rushing off to his next class. Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled, watching her short curly haired friend flee. He really was a terrible liar.

Okay, you've just got to go ahead and do it, Blaine told himself that afternoon when the last bell rang. That day instead of going to the gym, Blaine walked quickly to the choir room. When he got there, it was empty, just like he had planned. He waited on the piano stool for the beautiful boy to come.

As always, the boy came. When he saw Blaine, his eyes widened in terror, and he turned immediately to leave. "No! Wait!" Blaine called out to him, and maybe it was because he knew Blaine was gay or because Blaine was extremely nonthreatening, but the boy did stop, turning slowly to face Blaine. He was clearly afraid, but he didn't run.

"Just listen," Blaine said quietly, running his fingers over the ivory keys of the piano. With that, he started to play.

watch?v=Ps2OKAORrUM

Just copy the link into the URL and play the video. Just close your eyes (I know it sounds stupid) and listen

When the last note faded away, Blaine looked up at the other boy. The blue-eyed boy was leaning against the doorframe, gazing at him. There was a mixture of curiosity, wonder, and just a little bit of hope in his eyes. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before the pale boy spoke. "Kurt," he said, and his voice sounded like the voice of an angel, it was high and clear. It was like music.

"What?" Blaine said, dazed.

"My name's Kurt," and without another word, Kurt darted out of the room.

Blaine sat unmoving for a moment. Kurt. Beautiful. He had a feeling that everything he thought he knew was going to change. Kurt was going to change everything, and Blaine didn't regret it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N enjoy! And please review!**

Chap 3

Blaine arrived at school on Wednesday extremely happy. After all, the most beautiful boy in school had spoken to him and didn't seem to hate him. What could be better? Okay so Blaine's standards for a good day were pretty low. Blaine walked happily to his first period without a care in the world. Then there was the familiar lurch of his stomach, as he was hurled into a locker. He heard his body slam against the locker and the pain shoot up his side. He had forgotten the penalty of allowing himself to be happy.

Blaine sighed as he slowly stood up and brushed himself off, at least it wasn't a slushy. "Are you okay?" he heard Rachel's worried voice from behind him.

He turned around to face her, "Yeah, I'm used to it."

"What was that one for?" she asked.

"Smiling I think," he replied bitterly. Rachel nodded understandingly and the two set off to their first period, US History, which they had together.

"Why _were_ you smiling in this hell hole?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"No reason," Blaine replied hastily, avoiding her gaze.

"So it wasn't maybe about that boy we talked about yesterday, because he got shoved for smiling today too and I had never seen him smile before," Rachel said, watching her best friends reaction.

"Just let it rest Rach, it wasn't about him," Blaine reassured her, not wanting to tell her just yet. Rachel may be his best friend, but he didn't want to risk her messing this up, whatever _this_ was.

Rachel sighed but didn't bring up the subject again. Aside from this incident, Blaine's day was uneventful. When the final bell rang, he practically ran to the choir room. He was almost there when he felt the sudden cold impact of a slushie being thrown in his face.

"No running in the halls homo," he heard the bullies jeer. Blaine stood still for a moment, before deciding he didn't have much of a choice but to turn to the nearest bathroom. Luckily Blaine always brought a spare shirt. He changed as quickly as he could but it did take him a while to wash all of the slushie out out of his eyes and hair.

As he had expected, by the time Blaine had reached the choir room, the door was closed and Kurt was already playing his violin. Blaine's shoulders slumped in defeat and he was about to turn when Kurt glanced up and saw him. Kurt hesitated for a moment before putting his violin aside, pausing his music, and opening the door.

Blaine smiled kindly at the other boy, "Thanks, I was slushied earlier so if took me a while to get here."

Kurt nodded, avoiding Blaine's eyes and picking up his piano.

"Do you mind playing something for me," Blaine asked shyly, "I'd love to hear you play."

Kurt seemed to think it over for a moment before turning on his music, positioning his violin, and beginning to play.

* * *

watch?v=zUzVROeFEqg same as last time, play the video, close your eyes and listen.

* * *

The last note faded away, and Kurt gazed at Blaine, his blue eyes piercing Blaine's hazel. "That was beautiful," Blaine breathed, now noticing the tears that had fallen down his cheeks during the song.

"Thank you," Kurt said, still watching Blaine.

"But it was so sad," Blaine said, his voice still barely over a whisper.

"Well it's how I feel," Kurt said, smiling bitterly.

Blaine nodded, "I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Kurt asked, his eyes flashing, "At least you have friends. People are afraid to be my friend, and I don't blame them because all they'll get is pain. The people at this school don't let me have friends."

"You're not alone Kurt. Don't ever think you're alone," Blaine said earnestly.

"Well I feel pretty alone," Kurt said, putting his violin away.

"Maybe I can help with that," Blaine offered shyly.

"How," Kurt glanced up at Blaine, his eyes almost desperate.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted, "but I want to try. Could I meet you here again tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Kurt smiled, a real smile, and his whole face transformed. He looked so innocent and happy, Blaine's breath caught in his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked hopefully, standing up.

"Tomorrow," Kurt confirmed, "You're Blaine right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you Blaine."

"You too," Blaine grinned, and with that, he turned, leaving the choir room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the late update. Cross country practice just started for my high school team and I started taking a college statistics class so I can't update as frequently. I plan on updating once or twice a week. AsRFID the song choice in this chap, I don't care for the original version of the song, but the violin cover was exactly what I was looking for.**

Chap 4

The next day when Blaine went to the choir room, Kurt was waiting for him and the door was open. When he entered, Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I didn't expect you to actually come."

"Of course I came," Blaine frowned, sitting down beside Kurt, "Why wouldn't I?"

Kurt smiled wryly, "Well in case you hadn't guessed, there aren't many benefits to being friends with the school weirdo."

"Well believe it or not," Blaine replied, "I really do want to get to know you."

"What do you want to know?" Kurt asked.

Blaine scooted his chair until he was facing Kurt, "What's your favorite book?"

"The whole Harry Potter series," Kurt replied immediately.

Blaine grinned delighted, "Same here. What's your favorite food?"

"Cheesecake."

"I'm more of a cookies guy, but I guess I can live with that," Blaine sighed dramatically, "Favorite hobby?"

"Aside from playing my violin, definitely designing outfits," Kurt said, now smiling shyly at the other boy.

"I can see that, for me I guess it's singing, but I mostly love just playing the piano. Favorite song?"

"Defying Gravity."

"Ooohh, that's a good one," Blaine admitted, "mines Teenage Dream."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Really Blaine of all the legendary songs put there you go with Teenage Dream," he said with a smile, "I'm starting to rethink this whole being friends thing."

Blaine pouted, but his face quickly split into a grin, "It's too late now, consider yourself co-captain of the friendship-ship."

Kurt laughed for the first time since Blaine had known him, "The friendship-ship? Why isn't it just the friend-ship"

"Don't be silly," Blaine scolded jokingly, "Anyways, favorite animal?"

"Llama," Kurt said immediately.

Blaine nodded approvingly, "Nice one! I'm impressed. For me it's totally a dragon."

Kurt laughed again, the smiling and laughing was coming easier now, "I didn't know dragons counted as animals, seeing as their not real."

"Of course they're real," Blaine said seriously, "You are quite the party pooper Kurt."

"I'm sorry," Kurt smiled, "I'll try to do better."

Their conversation went on like this for over an hour, without either boy even notice. Kurt glanced at his watch, "Awww, I've got to go soon," he pouted, "Finn's practice will be over in a bit."

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, "Before you go, would you mind playing me a song on your violin?" he asked shyly, his cheeks flushing a little.

"Of course not," Kurt said cheerfully, "No one's ever really asked me to play for them, besides my family I mean."

"Well you're really amazing," Blaine said earnestly.

Kurt pulled out his violin, turned on his CD player, and played.

watch?v=wZZpWQo-xeE

You know the drill :)

When the song ended, Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine, "That was amazing," the curly haired boy said.

"Thanks," Kurt put his violin away.

"It was much happier than yesterday's song," Blaine commented, as Kurt picked up his violin.

"Well, you make me happier," Kurt said simply, "I'll see you Monday?"

"See you Monday," and Blaine watched with a fair smile as Kurt left the choir room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I really liked writing this chapter because it's all fluffy and happy! I actually had to write it twice becuse it got deleted the first time, but I'm finally done and here it is! Enjoy and please review :)**

Chap 5

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt all weekend. Honestly, he didn't have much else to do. Rachel had been busy training for a vocal performance, Mercedes had been busy at a church fund raiser, and his only other friend, Tina, had been out of town.

So for once, Blaine was actually kind of excited for school on Monday. When he arrived, he was immediately ambushed by Rachel and Mercedes, who began telling him about their weekend. He half listened, nodding and agreeing with his friends. He scanned the halls and saw a familiar brunette head of perfectly styled hair bobbing through the crowd.

"C'mon," he said, interrupting Rachel in the middle of a story about hitting the high F in Defying Gravity, and leading the two girls through the hall to Kurt. "Hey, Kurt!" he said, when they reached the boy.

Kurt jumped, and turned to Blaine, staring at him like he was crazy, "...hello?"

"This is Mercedes and Rachel," Blaine said, gesturing to the girls beside him, who smiled, looking confused.

Kurt nodded and turned to leave, but Blaine ran to to catch back up to him, Mercedes and Rachel trailing behind him. "Do you mind if we walk with you to class? You have your first period with Mercedes anyways."

"I guess not," Kurt mumbled, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

"So how was your weekend?" Blaine asked, determined to hold a conversation with Kurt.

"Boring."

"Same here. I just worked on some piano pieces. I'd love to show them to you later," Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, as if he was trying to figure something out. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You're my friend. I like walking to class with my friends in the morning," Blaine said with a shrug.

"You do realize that's like a death sentence right?"

"I don't care," Blaine said simply, his eyes flashing fiercely.

"Neither do we," Rachel piped in.

"Yeah," Mercedes nodded, "besides I wouldn't mind getting a few fashion tips from you. With an outfit like that, you can go shopping with me any day," she said, eyeing Kurt's outfit approvingly.

Kurt flushed with pleasure, not used to receiving compliments, "It takes work, but I'd love to give you some tips," he said shyly.

"Yeah while your at it, we wouldn't mind you giving Rachel some tips too," Blaine said with a laugh as the shorter girl scowled at him, "It'd save us all some grief."

Kurt shuddered at the sight of Rachel's reindeer sweater, "I think I might need therapy after that."

Mercedes and Blaine laughed, and even Rachel couldn't help but crack a smile. Moments later they arrived at Kurt and Mercedes' US History class, and Blaine and Rachel said goodbye to the other two, who were talking animatedly about shoes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mr. Anderson," she said as they walked to their first class together.

"We just hung out in the choir room after school yesterday. There's not much to tell, but he seems really nice and funny. I don't see why he shouldn't deserve friends and I want to make sure he knows that," Blaine said earnestly.

Rachel nodded and the two walked in silence for a bit, "And he is pretty cute too," she said, glancing at him with a sly smile.

Blaine blushed, "Honestly, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

"Surrrree," Rachel teased, but Blaine was saved as they arrived at their class.

That day, Blaine sat at his usual table in the corner with Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina. He watched as Kurt went through the lunch line and then went to sit at his usual table, alone. "Hey, Kurt!" Blaine waved at the other boy to get his attention. Kurt stared at Blaine uncertainly as Blaine gestured to the seat beside him, before giving in. Kurt walked over and sat beside Blaine, glancing around nervously at the other girls, who merely beamed at him.

"Hey, I'm Tina," the Asian girl at the table said, sticking our her hand, "judging by Blaine's constant babbling at you and the fact that he was just yelling your name from across the cafeteria, you must be Kurt."

Kurt laughed, shaking the girl's hand. The table fell into comfortable conversation. Kurt mostly stayed quiet, joining in every now and then. Blaine thanked ever higher power there might be that the bullies didn't choose that day to mess with their table.

When the last bell of the day rang, Blaine immediately leapt up and rushed to the choir room, only getting shoved a few times. He arrived before Kurt and sat down at the piano. When the other boy arrived, Blaine smiled at him, a smile Kurt returned. "I was thinking I could play something for you today. I was working on it over the weekend and it made me think of you."

Kurt blushed and smiled, sitting down in one of the chairs and watching Blaine expectantly. Blaine smiled to himself as he began to play.

* * *

watch?v=Bg_k7kRTATk

* * *

Blaine smiled goofily at Kurt throughout the song, and the taller boy couldn't help but giggle and beam at him. When the song ended Kurt gave Blaine a standing ovation. The curly haired boy laughed and bowed dramatically. "That was lovely Blaine," Kurt said softly.

"What can I say, you were my muse," Blaine smiled.

"Why did that song make you think of me?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well when I was with you the other day, it really did make me feel like I was living a fairy tale. I've never met anyone like you Kurt. You just made me so happy," Blaine said earnestly.

Kurt blushed, "I don't think I've every really made anyone happy, well aside from my parents I guess."

"Well you should consider a career, because you're pretty awesome at it," Blaine laughed.

Kurt beamed at him. Impulsively, Blaine pulled Kurt into a warm hug. Kurt was too stunned to move for a second, but then slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. It was weird, for some reason when Blaine was holding him, his bruises didn't seem to hurt as much and the world seemed a little brighter. The simply hugged for a while before Blaine pulled away reluctantly.

"Anyways, football should be out soon, but I'll see you tomorrow Kurt," he said. The two boys parted ways, significantly happier.


End file.
